The Masochism Tango
by Cyberwing
Summary: In the end, it is Hyuuga Hinata who'd killed Uchiha Sasuke...[Hinata centric][Prelude up]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

A/N: This story is suppose to be published after I'd finished Just a Mission…but for some damn reason I'm lacking the motivation to finish that story…while I'm really motivated to type up this chapter (am I even making sense?). I'm going to finish a chapter for it really…I'm halfway but once again it's the fight scenes that are the problems…

* * *

How much self-loathing _alone_ is enough to kill?  
How much love _alone_ is enough to satisfy?  
**How much courage does it take to live in _regret_ for what you _could've_ done?**

I don't need salvation,  
I don't need grace,  
**_I just need myself and a sword--  
_**_To cut my way through everything…_

I don't _need_ you…

I don't **love** you…

**The Masochism Tango-Prelude**

**In the end, it was Hyuuga Hinata who killed Uchiha Sasuke.**

It was she, a twenty years old medic-nin, who had embedded a sword through Sasuke's chest…

* * *

**Chidori vs Rasengan.**

One was created by Kakashi, the student of Yondaime.

One was created by Yondaime, the teacher of Kakashi.

_Kakashi vs Yondaime; an ANBU vs the Hokage._

If one was to hypothesize, one would guess that Rasengan will overpower Chidori any day. The best comment Kakashi got for his technique was: 'strong, powerful, but still needs a lot of refinement before it could be as good as Rasengan, because it required a quick thrust. If one was to miss, then one will be vulnerable to attack. Not to mention that Chidori would almost impossible to perform correctly for those without Sharingan'.

_An incomplete attack_, Yondaime once said.

**Chidori vs Rasengan**

_Rasengan will win._

_Chidori will lose._

Exactly twelve years later, the theory was put to a test. The setting was at the Valley of the End, a fitting place to commence a tragedy where lives will be lost, blood will be spilled…and friendships to be broken…

**Chidori vs Rasengan.**

One was learned by Sasuke, the student of Kakashi.

One was learned by Naruto, the student of Jiraiya, a sennin who also taught Yondaime.

_Sasuke vs Naruto; the number 1 rookie vs the dead last._

If one is to hypothesize, one would guess that Sasuke will overpower Naruto any day. Not only Sasuke was the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, he was also the number one rookie of the year. Naruto? What could Naruto ever be? He was the dead last in class, not only that, he was also the human vessel of the demon—Kyuubi. Under any circumstances, the civilians who had their families or friends killed by the Kyuubi would've wished Naruto to lose…and if lucky, be killed.

The Demon must not win…

**Chidori vs Rasengan.**

Therefore, nobody was surprised at the result.

_Chidori won._

_Rasengan lost._

**However, Naruto was not dead…injured…but not dead…**

At the same year, team 7 dispersed.

Sasuke was declared as a missing-nin, deserting the Leaf to join the Sound in search for power.

Naruto became the official pupil of Jiraiya, leaving Konoha to go train.

Sakura became an apprentice under Tsunade, working in the Konoha Hospital to become a medic-nin.

**Chidori vs Rasengan.**

That was the aftermath of the two techniques encountering each other; however, the story did not end there.

When Sasuke and Naruto clashed once again eight years later, six years since the war between the Leaf and the Sound started.

People, even in their wildest dream, were not able to predict the result.

* * *

(Present-At the Valley of the End, top part of the waterfall)

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried angrily as he rushed at the Uchiha, forming seals rapidly with his hands. He ignored the shouts of his comrade who were telling him not to go. He ignored the fatal wounds that were bleeding from his body. He ignored the fact that his stamina was about to run out. Naruto became ignorant, blinded by a sole cause.

_Kill the bastard who was leading the Sound to attack the Leaf._

The Valley of the End was not a strategic location for defence; the landscape had changed after the failed Sasuke-retrieval mission. Instead of having large ancient trees that would be perfect for ambush and hiding, there were only young trees at some part while barren spaces in others as trees or any plantation were not able to grow back at the damaged areas.

They only choose that spot because it was the only place where the Leaf shinobis could fight without having to worry about damaging Konoha and or killing its citizens along the way.

Naruto jumped and landed on the river between the two large human stone statues. With the help of the chakra at his feet, he remained afloat as he headed toward his once rival.

Sasuke smirked at the blond who was running toward him, he gripped onto the hilt of katana that hung diagonally behind his back. He had been standing on head of the left statue, overseeing the battle as his men fought with the Leafs. Despite all the people combating beside him, Sasuke had not been involved.

To him, the Leaf was not worthy enough to get his hands dirty. For Sasuke, there was only one person he sought to kill, to dice into billions of pieces but Naruto deprive him or that.

That's why, Naruto has to die.

But that was not enough to unshackle Sasuke's hatred.

If Naruto was stronger than Itachi, then he'll just have to kill Naruto to prove that he's stronger than both men.

It was a simple equation…primary level really

In other words, if he was able to kill Naruto, then that would mean he would've been able to kill Itachi.

Funny, since Sasuke had never wanted to demolish Konoha in the first place. However, the blond idiot took away what was precious to him, he will take what is precious to Nartuo as well—Konoha.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword.

* * *

"AAHHH." Sasuke screamed in anger as he staggered backward, holding onto his injured right arm with his left. His broken katana sunk to the bottom of the river.

"Quite screaming you crybaby." Naruto gave a bitter laugh as he collapsed all four onto the lake, blood that dripped out of his wound dropped into the lake before diffusing with the transparent liquid. An orange chakra surrounded his body. There were deep and large gushes on him; however, the view of his wound slowly closing could be seen through his ripped shirt and pants.

**However, not fast enough.**

Uchiha Sasuke, who had been Uzumaki Naruto's team-mate, knew about his incredible healing abilities…

Sasuke knew if he wanted to get rid of Naruto once and for all, it would be now. He could not give Naruto the time to heal and regenerate.

_Sasuke also knew that he, himself, was living on limited time._

Orochimaru didn't take his body yet because he needed all the manpower he could get to fight against Konoha.

Therefore, he activated his curse seal….

**Chidori vs Rasengan.**

Confidently, a blast of blue chakra began to crackle in his right hand. As a large blue ball of chakra engulfed his hand, the loud sound of bird chirping could be heard also.

On the other side, Naruto formed a ball of swirling white chakra in his hand.

When the two forces collide, the Sound and the Leaf stopped fighting. It was as if they had come to a temporary truce. It was impossible not to, the sharp bright light blinded everyone in the surrounding area while the vibe that was created by the force practically threw everyone off balance. Dust, rock, pieces of trees were blown everywhere, temporary blinding everyone on site.

The two groups remained frozen on their spot for the result of the clash of their two leaders will determine the outcome of their leader's battle.

Whoever wins would practically put an end to the whole battle.

What they didn't expect was that someone had intervened…

* * *

**For the first time in Hinata's life, she didn't care much about Naruto.**

Naruto can bitch and whine later about Sasuke but she wanted the war over, just like everyone else. She was tired. She doubted that she will have the mental strength to carry on.

The war, between the Alliance of the Leaf and the Alliance of the Sound, has been going on for the past six years. The death toll of the Leaf had been increasing exponentially. She, being in the hospital, has seen it all: faces that she could recognize and faces which she could not. At the beginning, every time a stretcher came into the hospital, she prayed that the person that's coming in is not someone she knows. When she saw the dead family members or friends crying over the dead body whose face she was not familiar with, she felt strangely guilty.

Guilty, for she was happy that the people who she cared about were still alive while other people were sobbing over someone they knew. Guilty, that she had never gotten the chance to know the person who had died. Guilty, that she was not being a better medic-nin.

She supposed that it was a sense of powerless and dread. No matter how good other people say she was…there were those who she failed to save and died.

Days went by, all sorts of emotions overflow her to the point she felt numb.

Suddenly, as if there was an epiphany, she realized, she could no longer stay as a medic-nin. She had been evading reality. She came to the conclusion that prevention was the most effective way of saving lives. Healing could only do so much while if she was successful in eliminating cause, then the events of which lives that were lost would not have taken place.

**To save is to kill.**

The paradox life amused her to no end.

**If she wants to save Naruto, then she would have to kill Sasuke now.**

She knew that Naruto would not be able to take another powerful blow, whether he had Kyuubi in him or not.

So she intervened.

Going in when the two strong forces was about to collide was the stupidest thing she'd ever done, but she had to. With her Byakugan eyes, she waited until the two jutsus were about to hit before she slipped before Sasuke.

By then, Sasuke was too late to manoeuvre because his attacked was aimed toward Naruto, who was supposed to be thrusting Rasengan at him in front.

It was stupid; she was directly aligned with his attack. She was throwing her life away. It went against all the Hyuuga teachings that her father had ever thrown at her about being a 'smart' Hyuuga but Hinata didn't care. She hated Sasuke, she hated him with all her heart.

Consider this as a revenge for her patients. Thousands had died directly or indirectly because of him. She knew that it was Orochimaru behind all this but Sasuke was responsible for leading the Sounds. To her, Orochimaru and him were equivalent on her hate scale.

She slid out of the way of the chidori and pierced him with a sword she'd picked up earlier as his body crashed right into her, unable to stop himself. However, that didn't prevent the two forces from colliding behind her.

The forces exploded.

Hinata felt like she was in a volcano, immense heat and pain overwhelmed her as she was thrown back forcefully. She felt herself falling head's first, falling and falling like it would never end.

_Then she felt no more._

**But when she wakes up, she will be in a whole different world.

* * *

**

Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue this story?


End file.
